¿Me ayudarás?
by mary potter10
Summary: Final! Chap 5! Lily no puede soportar ver a James en las portadas de los periódicos, y por si fuera poco... ahora no sólo tendrá que ver su foto. Pensaba que se olvidaría de él al salir de Hogwarts? Un proyecto les unirá. Leedlo y decidme qué tal please
1. Un Propósito

Bueno, bueno… aquí mi segundo fic. El primero no lo terminé porqué no tuve tiempo y perdí el hilo, pero este ya está atado y no voy a tener este problema. Será cortito, pero tengo bastantes ideas para otros fics, así que si os gusta decídmelo y seguiré subiendo más!!

Leedlo y dejadme algún review please!!!

Gracias!!!!

**¿Me ayudarás?**

1. Un propósito

Todo eran alabanzas, ninguna crítica. La verdad es que estaba contento con el partido, había sido difícil pero habían conseguido ganar. Ojeó los artículos de todos los periódicos que Sam le había traído e hizo un sorbo en su café. Su trabajo era muy gratificante, no se podía quejar, así y todo notaba que faltaba algo en su vida. Como podía ser que tuviera un día tan depresivo después de la impactante victoria de ayer? Decidió llamar a Sirius, él siempre lo animaba.

- Ey James! Ya me echas de menos?

- Si, es que no puedo vivir sin ti.

- Jeje. No tienes un día muy animado eh?

- Como lo sabes?

- James por favor… te conozco demasiado.

- Ya…

- Quieres que venga y charlemos un rato?

- Si no haces nada importante…

- Ahora vengo. Dile a Sam que me prepare algo de comer!

James colgó el teléfono sonriendo. Sobretodo, que el señor tuviese la barriga llena pensó.

James y Sirius junto con Remus habían sido amigos desde el primer día que entraron en el Hogwart's Express. Los tres eran de los chicos más populares del colegio y todo hay que decirlo, de los más guapos e inteligentes. A James lo habían fichado como jugador de quidditch pero él quiso empezar a estudiar para ser auror así que hacía ambas cosas. Sabía que no toda la vida se podría dedicar al quidditch y por eso se presentaba a los exámenes aunque siguiera jugando y dando lo mejor de si para su equipo. Tenía que viajar mucho debido a los partidos pero Sirius que también estudiaba para ser auror le pasaba apuntes que a su vez le había pasado Clara, una chica muy mona e inteligente con quien Sirius tenía muy buena relación. Además James se encargaba del club de Quidditch de niños de su equipo. Dirigía la escuela y por tanto debía encargarse que todos los niños, entrenadores y partidos marcharan bien. Sólo era un trabajo de despacho pero también le sacaba bastante tiempo. Así y todo le encantaba.

Hacía dos años que Remus había ido a estudiar a Francia y por este motivo la relación entre los amigos se había distanciado aunque siguieran hablando a menudo.

Al cabo de poco entró Sirius con una bandeja llena de croissanes y un café. Se sentó delante de James y le ofreció uno.

- Y bien, que es lo que te preocupa Jaimie? – dijo Sirius riendo – Lo que tienes que hacer es salir esta noche, nos ligamos a unas tías y ya te van a pasar todos los males. Llevas desde el fin de semana pasado sin ninguna y claro… esto deprime.

- No, no. Bueno si, esto de salir esta noche me parece bien pero yo quería hablar de otra cosa. Te acuerdas el otro día que pasamos por delante de aquella residencia?

- Aquella que caía a trozos con aquel niño llamándote en cuanto te reconoció?

- Si

- Bien, si que me acuerdo, que pasa con esta residencia.

- Pues estuve pensando y llegué a la conclusión de que soy un maldito chulo.

- Hablas en serio? Jaja, me recuerdas a Evans, se pasaba los cursos diciéndotelo.

- Sí, también pensé en ella yo, pero vamos por pasos. Aquel pobre niño vive en una residencia que cualquier día puede desplomarse y seguramente no tiene nadie que lo vaya a visitar. Qué me costaba acercarme para saludarle?

- Vamos James… No puedes complacer siempre a todo el mundo.

- Sí, ya lo sé, pero estuve pensando y he decidido que voy utilizar parte del dinero que gano con el equipo para algo de provecho. Voy a ir en aquel internado y me ofreceré para ayudar a reconstruirlo y a hacer más agradable la vida de aquellos niños, seguro que no pueden tener ni una educación como se merece.

Sirius no supo que contestar al ver que su amigo estaba hablando en serio. Bueno, pensándolo mejor aquello era una buena idea. James ganaba mucho dinero e invertirlo en algo que ayudase a los demás…

- Una cosa, bueno dos – dijo Sirius.

- Dime

- Porque no hay nadie que haya ayudado a reconstruir la residencia? Está claro que no es un internado muggle porque sino aquel niño no te hubiera conocido.

- Sabes que no se puede hacer servir la magia para enriquecerte, sino tampoco habría pobres en nuestro mundo y bien los hay.

- Si, es verdad. Bueno pues si quieres te acompaño cuando vayas. Ah! Por cierto, lo segundo que quería decirte: como te las apañaras para organizarlo todo? Está claro que esto te quitaría mucho tiempo, y no tienes mucho que digamos. Te recuerdo que tendremos exámenes y tienes que seguir viajando porque ayer os clasificasteis por la _world cup._

- Si, aquí es cuando he pensado en Evans. Ni tú ni yo tendríamos tiempo de encargarnos de todo. Yo estoy con los partidos y el tiempo que puedo estudiando. Tú figura que también estas estudiando y también tienes trabajo en la oficina haciendo las prácticas. Así y todo, necesito una persona que sepa que es entregada y he pensado en Evans.

- Evans también está estudiando para auror. No te acuerdas que te dije hace tiempo que hacía el turno de mañana?

- Sí, pero de todas formas se lo podemos preguntar. Ella sería la persona perfecta.

- Tienes razón pero no creo que quiera ayudarte en nada. No terminasteis con muy buena relación que recuerde…

- Bueno es cuestión de contactar con ella. Al fin y al cabo no le voy a pedir nada para mí, es para ayudar a otras personas y ella por muy mala leche que tuviera cuando se enfadara, siempre ha sido muy buena persona.

- Por cierto, como es que has pensado en ella?

- Fue al decirme que era un chulo, al igual que tú me vino a la memoria las constantes peleas que teníamos. Y no te lo creerás pero me ha hecho ilusión recordarlo.

Sirius sonrió y desviaron el tema para seguir hablando de quidditch y de lo que harían aquella noche.

…

No muy lejos de allí, una chica pelirroja comía un gran helado sentada en el sofá. Apagó la tele indignada, se levantó y dejó el helado encima del rojizo mármol de la cocina de su apartamento.

- No sé ni porqué miró el telediario, todo son desgracias, no hay ni una sola buena noticia y si la hay está relacionada con el deporte – dijo Lily alzando la voz aunque no hubiera nadie más en la sala.

En aquel momento una chica morena con el pelo por encima de los hombros salió del baño secándose las manos con una toalla azul.

- Bueno, ya es algo. La vida es injusta ya lo sabes. Aún puedes dar gracias que nuestro querido equipo gana, te recuerdo que estuvimos cinco años sin levantar ni una copa.

- Ya… - contestó la pelirroja suspirando – ojalá pudiera hacer algo para ayudar a esta gente refugiada y que está en guerra…

- Lily no debes preocuparte tanto, tú no puedes hacer nada para cambiar el mundo. Lo que tendrías que hacer es salir y divertirte más, tendrías que haber venido ayer al partido, fue alucinante!

- No me gusta ir, Carol, ya lo sabes.

- No te gusta desde hace dos años, antes íbamos las dos a todos los partidos que podíamos.

- Ay Carol! Ya hemos hablado sobre este tema muchas veces…

Carol asintió y entró de nuevo al baño para dejar la toalla. Era una chica un poco más alta que Lily con unos ojos color avellana pero de mirada intensa. Tenía muy buen tipo y le habían pedido varias veces que se dedicara a ser modelo pero ella prefería seguir con sus cursos de pintura y sus estudios de arquitectura y sólo hacía pases cuando le apetecía. Era hija de una importante familia de magos y era hija única, le apasionaba pintar. A sus padres no les hacía demasiada gracia que su única hija estudiara una carrera muggle, pero después de algunas discusiones ya lo habían aceptado. Hacía un año que vivía con Lily en un pequeño piso al centro de la ciudad de Londres. Ella y Lily eran amigas desde el segundo año en Hogwarts, aunque el primer año no se llevaban demasiado bien, todo fue conocerse y hacerse inseparables.

Carol se sentó al sofá al lado de su amiga que ahora leía un libro.

- Aún piensas en Potter.

Lily paró de leer pero no se giró para mirar a su amiga y seguidamente continuó leyendo.

- Lily no puedes dejar de ir a los partidos por él, no puedes basar todos tus horarios en clases para que no sean los de Sirius y James, no puedes tener la vida tan determinada por él.

- No la tengo – respondió la pelirroja en un tono que dejaba entender que daba por finalizada la conversación.

- Bien pues si no la tienes ven este sábado a la fiesta que han organizado los de tu curso, yo te acompaño.

- Carol no quiero ver a James y puede que él esté a…

Carol sonrió.

- ¿Perdona qué decías¿Que ya no te importa James Potter…?

Lily se dio por vencida y cerró el libro.

- Vale… Aún pienso en él. No puedo evitarlo, nunca voy a volver a sentir por nadie lo que he sentido por él y aunque haga tiempo que no haya hablado con él no puedo olvidarlo. Además, como comprenderás, no me ayuda tener que ver su foto en todas las portadas de los periódicos y leer las fantásticas alabanzas que le dedican los periodistas.

- Yo creo que lo que debes hacer es hablar con él.

- Qué dices! Si, mira, me presentó mañana a su entreno y le digo: "oye James te acuerdas de mí? He estado colgada por ti la mitad de mi vida y de hecho aún lo estoy. Te importaría que quedásemos para charlar un rato?".

- Bueno no está mal…

- Carol ni somos amigos, ni le voy a decir que hace años que me mola, ni se va a acordar de mí. Después de las peleas que hemos tenido…

- Ya lo sabes Lily; quien se pelea se desea. Yo de ti pensaría en ello. Y no digas chorradas, sabes que yo siempre te he dicho que mostraba un interés especial en ti y que me veía de dama de honor en vuestra boda.

Dicho esto Carol se levantó y se fue a su cuarto. Lily se quedó pensativa en el sofá. Carol siempre diciéndole que tenía oportunidades, lo único que conseguía era liarla todavía más. Se tenía que hacer a la idea. Ella nunca estaría con James Potter.

…

Al cabo de dos días, James y Sirius también hablaban de la fiesta de la universidad.

- Entonces vendrás mañana a la fiesta, seguro que estará todo el curso.

- No, no me apetece. Además el día siguiente tengo entreno muy temprano…

- Bueno tú mismo, te vas a perder a una multitud de chicas para escoger y encima puede que esté Evans… - dijo Sirius levantando las cejas y con una mirada enigmática.

- Porqué dices esto? – dijo James picado.

- Uy, uy, no te enfades… Sólo te lo decía porque llevamos dos días hablando sólo de Evans y de Hogwarts y cada vez que lo hacemos haces una sonrisa de tonto que no te imaginas. Pero sobretodo, lo digo porque necesitas preguntarle si te va ayudar con lo de la residencia.

Sirius sonrió y siguió andando al lado de James. Habían decidido salir a cenar para celebrar el aprobado que habían tenido ambos en el último examen. Cualquier excusa era buena para salir.

…

Llegó el sábado y con él la fiesta. Era un curso muy numeroso y con muchas ganas de juerga. En general eran todos buenos estudiantes y muy bien vistos por los profesores y por esta razón les dejaban organizar fiestas de vez en cuando.

- Oye puedes dejar de mirar a Black de una vez?

- Hombre chica, sabes que no soy de piedra y tienes que reconocer que el chico a mejorado muchísimo y esto que antes ya estaba bastante bien…

- No sé lo que estoy haciendo aquí – dijo Lily suspirando – me voy a casa que ya me he cansado.

- Tú no te vas todavía a ningún sitio – dijo Carol – Mira, mira, se acerca Sirius.

- Hola chicas, cuanto tiempo sin saber de vosotras, qué tal todo?

- Muy bien y tú? – preguntó Carol coqueteando.

- También, también…

Estuvieron un rato hablando con Sirius. Bien, de hecho la única que hablaba era Carol porque Lily se dedicaba a mirar a toda la gente de la fiesta con aire cansado sin prestar atención de lo que hablaban Sirius y su amiga.

- Emm…Qué? – Dijo de repente Lily al ver que Sirius le estaba hablando.

- Está pidiendo nuestro número de teléfono para quedar algún día… - dijo Carol dirigiendo una mirada de reproche a su amiga ya que se había dado cuenta que no sabía de lo que hablaba Sirius.

- Sí, decía que si te parece bien que nos veamos algún día.

- A claro, claro – se apresuró a decir Lily aunque en realidad no le parecía muy buena la idea.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando y bailando y después se fueron a casa.

- No sé porqué nos pide el teléfono, de hecho no sé ni porqué se ha acercado a hablarnos – dijo Lily.

- Ay Lily, últimamente estas muy pesimista, dónde está la Lily energética? Tendremos que poner alguna solución. Además, no sé qué dices, estaba monísimo y encima no decía las estupideces que decía en Hogwarts. Este chico ha mejorado, me gusta, me gusta… Tendré que quedar con él más a menudo, me ha llamado la atención.

- Bah! No digas tonterías – dijo Lily sin prestar atención a lo que decía su amiga – has bebido demasiado o qué?

Carol se puso a reír y siguió hablando de las cualidades de Sirius que se ve que no había reparado para aquel entonces en Hogwarts. Llegaron a casa y los siguientes días transcurrieron con normalidad.

…

- Tienes el teléfono de Lily y no me lo dices hasta hoy? – James miraba indignado a su amigo.

- Lo siento tío, no me he acordado de dártelo – contestó Sirius para disculparse. Además, no sé porqué te pones así si tampoco la llamarías.

- Claro que la llamaré! Si el otro día no le dije nada es porque…

- Porque t'he quedaste parado mirándola desde un rincón – acabó afirmando Sirius – sí o sí?

- Bueno vale, me atonté un poco, qué pasa, es que estaba muy guapa.

- No, no, si a mi no hace falta que me des explicaciones. Yo he quedado con Carol así que te dejo.

- No pierdes el tiempo eh?

- Nunca, ya lo sabes.

Sirius sonrió y salió del despacho de su amigo. Había quedado con Carol y no quería llegar tarde en su primera cita con ella aunque ni siquiera se le podía llamar cita, y estaba seguro que ella lo haría esperar como todas las chicas.

Mientras tanto, James se quedó sentado y pensativo mirando el número de teléfono que le había dado su amigo. Porqué no se atrevía a llamarla? Porqué estaba tan nervioso? Aquella sensación no la había sentido nunca y ahora, no le gustaba. Decidió que organizaría bien todo lo que quería cambiar de la residencia y que iría a hablar con los propietarios antes de llamar a Lily, después, si veía que sus planes podían ir a buen puerto, la llamaría.

Al cabo de unas horas, cuando James llegaba a casa de sus abuelos que es donde vivía desde que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche, Sirius lo llamó.

- No sabes qué bien me lo he pasado tío!

- Qué me dices Sirius… ya os habéis acostado el primer día…

- No, no! Qué dices, si no hemos hecho absolutamente nada!

- Y entonces a qué se debe tu alegría? Que yo sepa, tú sólo piensas en una cosa.

- Bueno no te pases eh! Mira te cuento. Primero, ya me ha sorprendido de que no me hiciera esperar nada, de hecho ya estaba cuando he llegado, y entonces me ha dicho que si la quería acompañar un momento a su estudio de pintura que se había dejado una cosa. Hemos ido y nos hemos quedado allí muchísimo rato, no sabes las tonterías que hemos hecho, como si fuéramos niños pequeños. No sé ni cómo ha empezado todo pero hemos acabado haciendo una guerra de globos de pintura, no sabes como nos hemos reído y como hemos acabado de guarros. Después hemos salido a pasear y nos hemos comprado un helado, la gente nos miraba con unas caras… pero bueno, nosotros tan felices y sin parar de contarnos la vida. Hacia tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien.

- Carai, carai, no te reconozco Sirius, pero me alegra, hombre, me alegra.

James colgó el teléfono y se puso a estudiar. Era difícil compaginar los estudios con el quidditch, pero por suerte era inteligente y se sabía organizar. El día siguiente iría a la residencia y les haría su propuesta.

* * *

Bueno, bueno. Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo del nuevo fic. No va a ser muy largo. Calculo que unos 5 capítulos. El próximo capítulo…. _Propuesta_s! 

Dejadme algún review y decidme que os parece, por favor!!!! Voy a subir un chap por semana!!!

Gracias!!!

Por cierto, creo que tendré que investigar como funciona esto de los formatos. sabéis como puedo hacer para que las frases empiecen con un margen en la izquierda?


	2. Propuestas

**2.Propuestas**

****

James se despertó temprano y se dirigió hacia la residencia. Llamó y esperó a que lo atendieran mientras miraba detenidamente el aspecto de aquella casa. Verdaderamente estaba hecha un desastre. En cualquier momento podría desvanecerse. Volvió a llamar, puesto que nadie lo abría, y pensó que si aceptaban su proyecto tendría mucho trabajo… ojalá Lily lo ayudase.

Al cabo de poco, una señorita regordeta y baja asomó la cabeza por la puerta a toda prisa:

- Diga?

- Buenos días! Soy James Potter y me gustaría hablar con el responsable de la residencia.

La mujer, sorprendida, lo miró detenidamente y le abrió la puerta. Lo acompañó hasta una habitación pequeñita que parecía un salón antiguo, con apenas algún mueble y con trozos del papel de la pared por el suelo. Le señalo una butaca para que se sentara y ella hizo lo mismo en una silla que estaba al lado.

- Usted dirá – dijo la mujer con voz cansada y seca – no tengo mucho tiempo.

James se sorprendió al ver el recibimiento tan poco cálido de la señora.

- Bien, el otro día pasé por aquí y vi a un niño en el jardín. Me fijé en que la casa era una residencia y pené que a lo mejor podría ayudar a renovarla puesto que está muy vieja.

- Usted cree que sólo por ver una residencia vieja puede entrar y pedir que se renueve, como si nada?

- Bueno, primero me gustaría saber de la situación de los niños que viven aquí y poder hablar con tranquilidad con el director del centro, puesto que mi intención es sólo la de ayudar y hacer más cómoda y fácil la vida de los chicos.

- La directora soy yo, y también soy la cocinera, la maestra, la mujer de la limpieza… Esto es un orfanato, no hay muchos niños puesto que no hay muchas habitaciones habitables, pero he intentado ayudar a los pobres niños que se quedan tirados en la calle. Esta es la casa de mi familia y la mantengo gracias a la herencia que me dejaron. Por mala suerte no me queda mucho y no puedo trabajar fuera ya que dedico todo mi tiempo en tirar adelante la casa y los niños. Tengo mucho trabajo así que agradecería que me hiciera su propuesta y si es seria la analizaré.

- Bien. Me gustaría invertir en este orfanato. Le propongo que me deje renovar-lo. No me negará que si se hacen obras, la casa quedará mejor y tendrá más capacidad para que vivan más niños. Podríamos contratar a profesores y contactar con otras empresas privadas y asociaciones para que esto sea un orfanato en toda regla y pueda ayudar al máximo de niños posible.

La mujer se quedó pensativa

- Entonces, usted contrataría a un arquitecto y se encargaría de contactar con todo el mundo que hiciera falta para que esto sea un orfanato legal?

- Si usted me da permiso….

- Vaya, quien diría que un día vendría James Potter a mi humilde casa y me haría esta propuesta. Por supuesto que acepto. Podría quedarse a comer y por la tarde para acabar de hablarlo.

El tono de la mujer había cambiado radicalmente y James sonrió. El proyecto le quitaría muchas horas pero valía la pena.

…

- Lily? Estás en casa? – preguntó chillando Carol mientras abría la puerta del piso.

- Claro que estoy en casa – respondió Lily tranquilamente desde su escritorio – se puede saber porqué narices chillas tanto?

Levantó la cabeza de sus libros y como toda respuesta vio a Carol seguida de Sirius entrar en la habitación.

- He invitado a Sirius a comer. Quería ver mis dibujos y le he dicho que se quedara. No te importa verdad?

- No, no, claro… – respondió la pelirroja mientras saludaba al chico con la mano y este le devolvía el saludo.

- No te preocupes que nosotros cocinamos, Evans – dijo con una sonrisita Sirius – puedes seguir estudiando tranquilamente.

- Y tu puedes llamarme Lily.

- Carai que honor… - le contestó pícaramente.

- Bueno, supongo que es lo normal puesto que veo que te tendré que ver cada día – dijo la chica mirando a Carol.

Los chicos sonrieron y se dirigieron hacia la cocina. Durante la comida Lily se relajó un poco. No le hacía demasiada gracia que Sirius y Carol se vieran tan a menudo, pero tenía que reconocer que ahora el chico era mucho más agradable, hasta la hacía reír. Igualmente, las visitas del chico cada vez eran más frecuentes y no le gustaba porque le hacían recordar demasiado a Potter.

Al terminar la comida se sentaron a ver el telediario y Carol y Sirius no pararon de hacerse sonrisitas y bromitas tontas.

- ¿Qué pasa¿No podéis estar como personas normales sin decir gilipolleces? – preguntó la pelirroja que se estaba hartando del jueguecito de los dos chicos.

- Ay Lily! Como estás eh! – contestó su amiga que no entendía el mal humor de su compañera.

- Si es que no habéis parado en todo el rato desde que hemos terminado de comer. Si queréis decir tonterías os vais a otro sitio. Por si no os habéis dado cuenta estoy intentando escuchar lo que ha pasado en el mundo y vuestras risitas y comentarios no me lo ponen nada fácil.

- Bueno, bueno, ya me voy – dijo Sirius despidiéndose de Carol – no quiero que os peléis por mi.

- No hace falta que te vayas – siguió Carol haciendo sentar al moreno.

- No, no hace falta pero si te vas mejor.

- Oye Lily no sé porqué estas tan borde, pero si estas de mala leche no es nuestra culpa – dijo la chica levantándose mientras Sirius la seguía.

- Adiós Lilita – dijo el chico mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Lily lo miró de mala manera mientras Carol despedía al chico y quedaban para otro día. Después se fue a su cuarto sin dirigirle la palabra a la pelirroja.

Al cabo de poco sonó el teléfono y lo cogió Carol quien salió de su habitación y se lo pasó a Lily.

- Diga? – dijo Lily mientras Carol se sentaba a su lado y la miraba.

- Hola – contestó una voz de chico un poco nerviosa – soy James.

Lily se quedó petrificada por unos segundos con el teléfono en la mano. No podía contestar de la sorpresa. James Potter estaba al otro lado del teléfono. La había llamado. Qué querría?

- Lily? Estás aquí? Puedo llamarte Lily verdad?

- Eh.. Qué? Sí, sí, claro.

- Bien… Bueno… Te he llamado porque quería proponerte algo. Crees que podríamos quedar para tomar algo y te lo cuento?

- No sé… De qué se trata?

- Bueno, te hago un resumen… He pensado invertir parte de mi dinero en rehabilitar un orfanato de niños. La residencia está fatal, en cualquier momento puede caerse y la mujer que la lleva no tiene mucho dinero. Además no está legalizado. Creo que podría ayudarlos y convertirlo en un verdadero orfelinato en buenas condiciones y donde quepan más niños. El problema es que esto trae mucho trabajo y necesitaría a alguin que me ayudase… y no sé… he pensado que a ti a lo mejor te interesaría puesto que siempre querías ayudar a todo el mundo y bueno… Qué opinas?

- Es una buena idea… pero no creo que yo pueda ayudarte. Tengo mucho trabajo, no tengo demasiado tiempo y seguro que ya encontrarás a alguien más adecuado.

- Ya… La más adecuada eres tú. No te lo quieres pensar?

- No. Gracias igualmente. Te dejo que tengo muchas cosas que hacer eh. Que vaya bien.

Lily colgó rápidamente sin esperar respuesta y se quedó con el teléfono en la mano. Carol no había dejado de mirarla.

- Estás bien? – le preguntó ya que veía que la pelirroja estaba casi blanca.

- Era Potter… Me ha pedido que lo ayudé en un proyecto que tiene… - dijo la chica levantando la cabeza y mirando a su amiga. El enfado de antes parecía haberse evaporado del todo.

- Y de qué se trata?

Lily le explicó a su amiga la propuesta de James.

- Y porqué le has dicho que no?

- Por favor Carol… Qué querías que le dijera… es James Potter, recuerdas? No podría estar tanto tiempo con él trabajando en algo… Dios mío… aún no puedo creer que me haya llamado.

- Lily… te pasa algo? No te enfades pero la verdad es que últimamente estas muy borde.

La pelirroja no dijo nada.

- Desde el día de la fiesta… No he dejado de pensar en James y esto me pone enferma. Hace años que terminamos Hogwarts y me sigue gustando igual que el primer día… Pensaba que lo tenía más o menos superado y estos días me he dado cuenta que no. Y ver a Sirius día sí, día también no me ayuda a quitármelo de la cabeza. No tengo nada en contra de él y no quería ser tan antipática hoy… No sé… Lo siento…

Carol sea cercó a su amiga y la abrazó.

- Lily… Quieres que te diga lo que pienso?

- Dime… - dijo la chica con los ojos húmedos.

- Creo que deberías ayudar a Potter. No te lo vas a sacar de la cabeza así como así y si trabajas con él… A lo mejor descubres su lado oscuro y te deja de gustar, cosa poco probable… o luchas para conseguir lo que toda la vida has querido.

- Carol… Nunca en la vida voy a poder estar con Potter…

- Tu misma… pero las cosas no se consiguen quedándote sentada y llorando. Tienes que luchar por lo que verdaderamente te interesa – dijo con una voz melodramática.

Lily sonrió ante el tono de voz que había usado su amiga y la abrazó.

- Gracias Carol… No sé lo que haría sin ti…

…

El partido había sido un desastre. Habían perdido por su culpa. James dio un portazo al entrar al vestuario y se sentó apoyando la cabeza entre sus manos. Sus compañeros entraron y le dieron un golpecito en la espalda. Sabían que no era su día y no lo querían molestar. James permaneció todo el rato sentado y sin hablar mientras sus compañeros se duchaban y se iban yendo hacia casa, puesto que el entrenador les había dicho que hablarían del partido al entreno siguiente.

- Hay algo que me quieras contar? – preguntó el entrenador que aún permanecía en el vestuario, sentándose al lado de su buscador.

- No… no sé… lo siento Sr.Phill.

- No te preocupes James… Todo el mundo tiene malos días… claro que si tu mal día es causado por algo en concreto… Lo tendrás que arreglar…

- Ya…

- Si necesitas mi ayuda para arreglarlo… - dijo el entrenador mientras se levantaba.

- No, gracias… no creo que tenga arreglo – contestó mientras a su vez se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la ducha.

Guardó la sudada equipación y se vistió. Qué le pasaba? No podía ser… Podía ser que la culpable de su mal partido fuera la negativa de Lily en no querer ayudarle… No, era imposible… Esta chica nunca le había interesado tanto… o si? Se fue hacia casa pensando en la chica y se encontró a Sirius esperándolo en la puerta de su casa.

- Puedo pasar? – preguntó éste.

- Claro – dijo mientras abría la puerta y hacia pasar a su amigo – Supongo que habrás visto el partido…

- Nunca me pierdo ni uno, ya lo sabes – contestó Sirius mientras dejaba la chaqueta y se sentaba al lado de su amigo.

James se levantó al momento y se fue a la cocina.

- Quieres algo para comer?

- No gracias – contestó Sirius desde el salón.

- La semana que viene nos van a dar las notas de los exámenes verdad?

- Sí. Creo que las dan el martes.

- Está bien…. Seguro que no quieres nada?

- No, de verdad.

- Ni una cerveza?

- Bueno… Trae una cerveza.

James volvió con dos cervezas y le dio una a su amigo. Se sentó y se la empezó a beber poco a poco, en silencio y con la mirada perdida, mientras su amigo iba haciendo pequeños sorbos y lo miraba con preocupación.

- Creo que es por Lily.

- Lily? Lily Evans?

- Sí. La llamé y le pregunté si me ayudaría. No estuvo demasiado amable y me dijo que no. No sé porqué… pero no me ha gustado nada… en fin… espero que me pase…

- Le contaste el plan por teléfono y te dijo que no?

- Bueno, primero le dije que quedáramos y se lo contaría, pero le hice un resumen. No sé si es que no le gustó la idea o qué, pero pasó bastante de mí. Es más, me colgó el teléfono muy rápido.

- Que raro… Estaba seguro que te diría que sí. A ella siempre le han gustado estas cosas. Y siempre hacía el máximo para ayudar a todo el mundo. No te acuerdas como se indignaba cuando pasaban desgracias? Si hasta me acuerdo que un año hizo campaña para que ayudásemos a una ONG!

- Si, supongo que yo estaba muy seguro de que me diría que sí y me ha sorprendido que me dijera que no y que me hablase con aquellas pocas ganas. Sabes? Hasta estaba nervioso cuando la he llamado.

- Bueno, siempre ha sido una chica especial. En Hogwarts te decía de todo y te dejaba verde, pero al mismo tiempo te defendía y no quería que tú lo supieras. Te acuerdas cuando aquellos Slytherin pretendían que te quedaras toda la noche en el bosque prohibido? Le pidió a Gregor que te contara su plan para que no te pasara nada, pero también le pidió que no te contara que lo sabía por ella.

- Sí… Es verdad… Siempre me dejaba por los suelos pero nos llego a salvar de alguna buena.

- No sé porqué no quería que supiéramos que nos ayudaba y defendía de escondidas.

- Ciertamente es extraño… Si no fuera porqué nos lo contaban en contra de lo que ella quería… Creo que no la hubiera soportado si no fuera porque sabía que en fondo siempre estaba de nuestro lado.

- Te das cuenta? Nunca le preguntamos porque se comportaba así. Jamás hablamos de ello con ella.

- Es verdad. Y ahora me gustaría saberlo.

- Bueno, pues se lo tendremos que preguntar.

- No. Lo mejor es que me olvide del todo de ella.

- Sí, a lo mejor sí. Creo que nunca un achica te había hecho estar así eh!

- Ya ves! No sé porqué me ha pasado… Total… Por una chica que no puedo ni decir que sea mi amiga. Le debo caer fatal… si hubieras escuchado lo seca que estaba…

- En fin… No pienses más en ello…

No muy lejos de allí, una apuesta pelirroja cogía el mando y apagaba el televisor. Era la primer vez desde hacía mucho tiempo que veía un partido de Quidditch, un deporte que siempre le había apasionado pero que hacía mucho que no disfrutaba. El equipo del cual había sido seguidora toda su vida y donde actualmente jugaba Potter, había perdido. Él había jugado bastante mal. Hacía mucho que no lo veía jugar, de hecho desde Hogwarts, y se extrañó de ver la forma cómo jugó. En Hogwarts observaba todas sus jugadas sin perder milímetro. Porqué había jugado tan mal? El comentarista había dicho que era el peor partido que había hecho en toda su carrera. Suponía que el hombre había exagerado… No debía ser para tanto.

Se quedó pensativa unos minutos y se fue a la cama.

….

Lily bajó del coche. Se acercó al campo despacio y se quedó mirando desde fuera. Allí estaba él. A punto de terminar de entrenar. Estaban todos reunidos alrededor del entrenador. Entró dentro del campo y se quedó esperando en un rincón. Los jugadores se dispersaron y se encaminaron hacia los vestuarios. James hablaba con Bob, uno de los bateadores. Estaba a punto de entrar en el vestuario cuando la vio. Se quedó quieto y vio que lo estaba mirando. Hizo un gesto a su compañero para indicarle que fuera tirando, que él ya venía y se dirigió hacia la pelirroja. Le aguantó la mirada todo el rato y se quedó a pocos metros de ella, en silencio, esperando que hablara. Lily hizo un pequeño suspiro y sacó fuerzas de dentro, aunque estaba como un flan por dentro, de lo nerviosa que estaba. Había ido a buscarle a entreno y en aquel momento no sabía si había hecho bien. Tragó saliva.

- James.

El chico siguió mirándola, no le dijo nada pero sus ojos le decían que la estaba escuchando.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo.

* * *

Fin del segundo chap!!!!

Son altas horas de la madrugada y mañana tengo uni, así que no me voy a enrollar. No veáis como engancha esto de escribir. Y esto no puede ser, que después no rindo en clase. Encima se me ha estropeado la moto y mañana tendré que llevarla al taller… ay, ay… en fin…

Espero que os haya gustado el chap! Decidme algo plis, plis, plis…. (estoy poniendo ojitos del gato de Shrek, a ver si os doy pena y me dejáis un review…)

…

Besitos a todo el mundo y gracias por aguantar a esta loca (sólo a veces eh! Que cuando quiero estoy cuerda… n os asustéis…)

Muchisimas garcias a Niz.Castella, Cafandra, monse evans, julipotter y a Chika Black por sus reviews!! Esto hace que quiera seguir!!!

Por cierto, tenía puesto de forma que no pudiera recibir reviws anónimos pero creo que ya esta cambiado! Asi que no os escapéis!!

Si no lo está decídmelo que soy un desastre! ;)

Hasta pronto!!!


	3. Primeros Planes

Lily bajó del coche. Se acercó al campo despacio y se quedó mirando desde fuera. Allí estaba él. A punto de terminar de entrenar. Estaban todos reunidos alrededor del entrenador. Entró dentro del campo y se quedó esperando en un rincón. Los jugadores se dispersaron y se encaminaron hacia los vestuarios. James hablaba con Bob, uno de los bateadores. Estaba a punto de entrar en el vestuario cuando la vio. Se quedó quieto y vio que lo estaba mirando. Hizo un gesto a su compañero para indicarle que fuera tirando, que él ya venía y se dirigió hacia la pelirroja. Le aguantó la mirada todo el rato y se quedó a pocos metros de ella, en silencio, esperando que hablara. Lily hizo un pequeño suspiro y sacó fuerzas de dentro, aunque estaba como un flan por dentro, de lo nerviosa que estaba. Había ido a buscarle a entreno y en aquel momento no sabía si había hecho bien. Tragó saliva.

- James.

El chico siguió mirándola, no le dijo nada pero sus ojos le decían que la estaba escuchando.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo.

* * *

**3.Primeros planes**

****

James asintió seriamente y se sentó en la gradería. Lily lo siguió e hizo lo mismo, a su lado.

- Dime – dijo el chico seriamente.

- Bien… Primero quería disculparme por lo del otro día. No estuve muy agradable. Y segundo… bueno… si todavía quieres puedo ayudarte con lo del orfanato.

James arqueó las cejas ante el cambio que había hecho la pelirroja.

- Sí, sí que quiero.

James hizo un silencio mientras la miraba y continuó:

- No te preocupes por lo del otro día, todos podemos tener un mal día y sigo pensando que eres la persona más adecuada para ello. Pero antes de que aceptes definitivamente quiero contarte todo el plan puesto que va a suponer mucho trabajo y tendremos que trabajar en equipo, cosa que no sé si te va a hacer mucha gracia.

- Porqué lo dices?

- No sé… No parece que te caiga demasiado bien, y si nos llevamos mal va a ser difícil trabajar juntos.

- Yo no tengo ningún problema contigo. Si quieres que te ayude, te ayudo, y sino me lo dices y ya está.

- Bien… Pues podríamos quedar esta tarde en mi despacho y lo terminamos de hablar con calma, y de paso podríamos intentar sacarnos de encima este mal rollo y esta tensión. Te parece?

- Sí. A qué hora te va bien que venga?

- Hacia las siete o así.

- Tan tarde?

- Bueno, puede que termine a las seis y media… pero tengo una reunión y en principio está planeado que termine a las siete.

- Vale, vale, ningún problema. Allí estaré. Hasta luego.

- Adiós.

Lily subió al coche mientras él la seguía con la mirada y se fue hacia la universidad. Había hecho el paso más importante que era el de rectificar su postura. A ver qué tal iba por la tarde.

James estaba bastante sorprendido y sin saber exactamente porqué, estaba más animado de lo que lo había estado en el entreno y que en los últimos días.

En Howgarts no consideraba a Lily amiga suya, ni siquiera se fijaba demasiado en ella, pero después, al salir, le había quedado un agradable recuerdo de ella. Recordaba con gracia los diferentes encuentros y discusiones que habían tenido, la manera como ella se enfadaba y cómo lo defendía sin que él lo supiera… Además, estaba guapísima… y no le hacia falta recordar que siempre había sido una de las chicas más inteligentes. No era especialmente popular pero todo el mundo la conocía puesto que había sido perfecta. Pensó que si ella quería podrían tener una buena relación.

Eran las siete menos cuarto cuando Lily llegó a la oficina de James. Sam, su secretaria, le abrió la puerta y le dijo que esperara puesto que James seguía en la reunión. Había un problema con el equipo cadete puesto que algunos niños se preocupaban más de molestar a sus compañeros que a entrenar y esforzarse. Esto había provocado que muchos quisieran dejar el equipo haciendo peligrar la continuidad del equipo. Las medidas que habían tomado los entrenadores no eran suficientes y se habían visto con la obligación de hablar con James sobre el tema. Él era quién debía encargarse de estos problemas cuando se hacían tan grandes. A las siete y diez salieron el entrenador y el segundo entrenador con James y éste los despidió con una sonrisa, parecía que habían encontrado una solución. El chico vio a Lily y se acercó a ella.

- Hola. Llevas mucho esperando?

- No que va, no te preocupes.

Entraron en el despacho y James le contó todo lo que había pensado para reformar y legalizar el internado. A la pelirroja le pareció buena idea y aceptó definitivamente a ayudarle, él quería que ella no fuera solamente una ayudante, ambos serían codirectores de la obra. Quedaron para visitar el orfanato al día siguiente y si se entendían con la directora del centro empezarían inmediatamente el proyecto.

….

Carol llegó a casa y se sentó al lado de Lily que estaba leyendo un libro muggle. Al instante se levantó y se fue hacia la cocina. Cogió un trozo de chocolate y se volvió a sentar al lado de la pelirroja. No habían pasado ni tres minutos cuando volvió a la cocina a por otro trozo. Entonces empezó a pasear por el comedor, de la ventana hacia Lily. Ésta dejó de leer ante el nerviosismo de su amiga y la miró.

- Hay algo que quieras contarme Carol?

La chica suspiró y se sentó otra vez al lado de su compañera.

- Estoy preocupada - dijo la chica.

- Por? – preguntó Lily.

- No sé…

- No sabes?

- Bueno si sé, pero es que…

- Es que…?

- Que me da un poco de vergüenza decírtelo.

- Desde cuando te da vergüenza contarme las cosas? A lo mejor puedo ayudarte…, vamos dímelo – dijo la pelirroja cariñosamente.

- Pues… creo que me gusta Sirius.

- …

- Bueno, no lo sé seguro. Cuando estoy con él no siento exactamente lo mismo que siento con otros chicos… es más… - la chica sonrió un poco sonrojada - y hoy…, por un momento, he creído que nos íbamos a besar.

- Has creído?

- Sí, no sé… Es que ha sido muy raro. Sirius ha entrado en el estanque del Rimol Park porque se le había caído el casco…

- Se le ha caído el casco? Cómo?

- Bueno… Estábamos haciendo un poco el tonto… Da igual, la cuestión es que después no podía subir porqué el suelo resbalaba y yo he tenido que ayudarle. Y ya puedes imaginarte lo que ha pasado. En vez de ayudarlo a subir, como no tenía suficiente fuerza, he sido yo quien ha acabado dentro con él. Y nos hemos quedado muy, muy cerca el uno del otro y…

- Y?

- Nada, nos hemos separado.

- Entonces?

- Pues que ha sido muy raro porque nos hemos quedado un buen rato los dos callados y mirándonos a los ojos a poquísimos centímetros. Pero entonces es como si nos hubiéramos dado cuenta y nos hemos separado. Me ha dado la sensación que a él le pasaba lo mismo que a mí.

- Y tú lo habrías besado?

- Aquí está el problema. Sí que lo habría besado, cuando estaba allí con él, tan cerca… Me he sentido tan bien….

- Entonces porqué no lo has besado?

- No sé, no sé… ay… si es que estoy… no sé… pero es tan mono y simpático y divertido…

- Jajajajaja – Lily la había interrumpido con una sonora carcajada.

- Se puede saber lo que es tan gracioso?

- Estas enamorada – canturreó la pelirroja divertida – estás coladita, coladita por él.

Carol no lo negó, simplemente no dijo nada y se quedó mirando a su amiga con cara de preocupación.

- Carol, por favor… No hagas esta cara… No hay ningún problema si te gusta Sirius. Es más, me parecería genial que salierais juntos.

- Pero qué dices, qué dices! No puedo estar enamorada de Sirius Black. Es Sirius, Sirius! Recuerdas!

- Claro que sí. Estoy segura que a él le pasa lo mismo que a ti. Creo que deberíais intentarlo.

Carol suspiró. Si tuviera la certeza de que él sentía lo mismo… Pero era Sirius Black, el mayor ligón de todos los tiempos y si se liaban… No, ella no quería sólo un lío. Aunque no le gustase y eso le preocupase, tenía que admitirlo. Se estaba enamorando de él.

.…

Tanto Lily como James llegaron puntuales. Entraron en el orfanato y estuvieron más de tres horas con la directora. Ésta, que se llamaba Melanie, los recibió emocionada. Se había dado cuenta que su sueño desde niña se podía realizar. Tener su propio orfanato. Un orfanato en toda regla y con gran capacidad para albergar a los niños huérfanos. James ya sabía exactamente todo lo que quería y debía hacer. Sólo faltaba la aceptación de Melanie y ponerse a trabajar. Haría falta contratar un arquitecto puesto que el orfanato estaba en muy mal estado. Se respetaría la estructura ya que era una casa muy grande, pero harían más habitaciones. El jardín también se tendría que arreglar, al igual que todo el inmobiliario. Se tenían que pedir los permisos a la Cancillería y debían controlar y hacer los papeles de todos los niños del centro. Asimismo se tenían que contratar profesores y personal. James pondría el capital junto con otras asociaciones que los subvencionarían, y muy probablemente la Cancillería también ayudaría. James ya había hablado con el ministro y le había dicho que el papeleo sería largo pero puesto que mantendrían la misma estructura en el edificio, podían empezar las obras cuando quisieran. Melanie sería, por supuesto, la directora del centro, aunque todas las decisiones, menos las de personal, las debería hablar con James y Lily.

Los dos chicos salieron contentos de la residencia ya que Melanie había depositado toda su confianza en ellos y les dejaba hacer todo sin poner ninguna pega. Se fueron hacia los despachos del equipo de James. Éste ya había hablado con los directivos de su nuevo proyecto, y había acordado con ellos que Lily tendría un despacho al lado del suyo. Él tenía mucho trabajo y la mayoría de papeles y negociaciones las tendría que hacer Lily, pero iba bien que estuviera trabajando a su lado para consultar cualquier cosa. A los directivos les había gustado mucho el proyecto puesto que ayudaba a dar una imagen de solidaridad al equipo. Es más, habían decidido ayudar a su jugador aportando capital. Tener una buena imagen hacia la sociedad era esencial.

- He pedido un despacho para ti – le dijo James a Lily cuando estaban a punto de llegar.

- Carai! Voy a tener mi propio despacho… Supongo que estará cerca del tuyo no?

- Claro, no te preocupes. Mi trabajo allí es básicamente de despacho, casi nunca debo bajar a los campos. Me encargo más de la parte administrativa y de hacer las pruebas de selección a los chicos. Los ojeadores hacen convocatorias con los niños que creen que pueden encajar y yo me encargo de hacer la última selección.

- Está bien…

- Sí. Así que ya sabes, aunque no siempre estemos trabajando juntos en el proyecto puedes entrar en cualquier momento y para lo que sea.

- Gracias señor – contestó Lily divertida – muy servicial de su parte…

Ambos chicos empezaron a trabajar aquel mismo día.

- Creo que por hoy es suficiente no? – dijo James mientras le traía unos últimos papeles a la pelirroja y se sentaba en una silla.

- La verdad es que estoy agotada, ya seguiremos mañana.

- Te vienes a cenar? He quedado con Sirius y he pensado que también podríais venir tú y Carol, y de paso les hacemos nuestra propuesta.

- Entonces te parece bien que Carol se encargue de la arquitectura?

- Sí, sí. Y Sirius seguro que también querrá ayudar.

- Genial. Pues ahora llamo a Carol.

La noche fue genial para los cuatro chicos. Habían conectado todos muy bien, y tanto Lily como James vieron que Sirius y Carol se llevaban muy pero que muy bien y que lo suyo era verdadera química, aunque ninguno de los dos no comentó nada. Sus dos amigos no habían parado de hacerse bromas y miraditas en toda la noche. A Lily no le sorprendió nada, pero a James sí, puesto que hasta la cena no se había dado cuenta de la complicidad de los dos chicos. Estaba claro que debería hablar con Sirius del tema.

Carol se encargaría de diseñar los planos y Sirius la ayudaría a buscar y contratar el personal de la obra y a pedir todos los permisos de construcción pertinentes. Lily y James tenían que encargarse de hacer todos los papeles de los niños que hasta ahora vivían allí, pedir los permisos y cerrar los tratos con las asociaciones y la Cancillería, promocionarse para que la sociedad supiera del nuevo orfanato y contactar con hospitales y pediatras. Había más trabajo de lo que parecía, pero los cuatro estaban muy entusiasmados.

….

Las semanas siguientes pasaron volando. Ninguno de los cuatro no tuvo demasiado tiempo para él mismo puesto que casi no daban abasto entre los estudios, el trabajo y los diferentes compromisos. Formaban un grupo de trabajo genial ya que se habían entendido a las mil maravillas y se ayudaban con todo lo que podían.

Carol había terminado los planos y habían empezado las obras. Melanie estaba encantada al ver la entrega y ganas que ponían los jóvenes. Ninguno de ellos hubiera pensado que todo marcharía tan bien.

Sirius y Carol casi no se despegaban y James y Lily también pasaban cada vez más ratos juntos. James invitaba a Lily a todos los partidos y ésta se había vuelto una incondicional del equipo. Estaba muy contenta porque el proyecto iba bien y porque podía pasar ratos fantásticos con James. Intentaba no comerse la cabeza y simplemente pasarlo bien cuando estaban juntos.

- James tenemos un pequeño problema – dijo Lily abriendo la puerta de su despacho sin llamar a la puerta – ups! Lo siento…

Lily cerró la puerta. James estaba reunido con una chica muy mona. Era la primera vez que lo veía con una chica desde que habían empezado a trabajar y no le gustó. Se sentía incómoda. Si sólo por verlo con una chica que estaba sentada delante suyo ya se ponía así…

- Lily, puedes pasar – dijo James sacando la cabeza del despacho.

- No da igual, ya me espero – contestó la pelirroja.

- De verdad, casi he terminado.

Lily entró y se sentó en una silla a esperar mientras miraba a los dos chicos. James volvió detrás de su escritorio y le habló a la chica.

- Crees que tendrás suficiente información?

- Sí, y tanto. Muchas gracias – respondió la chica.

- Mira, creo que tengo un trozo del capítulo de la invención de la snitch del libro de Kennilworthy Whisp – dijo James sacando unas hojas de papel.

La chica los cogió y leyó:

"_Des de principios del siglo XII, la caza de la mariposa dorada había sido una práctica muy común entre magos. Hoy en día, es una especie protegida, pero en aquella época era muy común en el norte de Europa; esto sí, los muggles no la podían detectar fácilmente puesto que a parte de ser muy rápida, tenía una especial habilidad para esconderse. _

_Si a la escasa dimensión de la m__ariposa le añadimos su increíble habilidad para volar y su talento para evitar los depredadores, nos daremos cuenta que capturarla no era una tarea fácil; por esto, los magos que lo lograban tenían un gran prestigio. En el Museo de Quidditch se conserva un tapiz que muestra cómo un grupo de magos se prepara para capturar una. En la primera parte, encontramos algunos cazadores que van con redes, otros van con varitas y otros la intentan capturar con las manos. El tapiz revela que muchas veces la mariposa moría esclafada por el cazador. A la segunda parte del tapiz, encontramos un mago que la ha capturado mientras lo obsequian con una bolsa llena de oro._ [… (Extracto sacado del libro _Quidditch Through the Ages _publicado por _Bloomsbury Publishing Plc_ y escrito por la grandiosa_Rowling_.)

La chica terminó de leer.

- Qué interesante! Sin duda alguna voy a comprarme el libro – dijo mientras dejaba los papeles encima del escritorio de James.

- Puedes quedártelos – le dijo sonriendo.

- Bien, pues muchísimas gracias, de verdad.

- Ya me enviaras una copia del trabajo cuando esté terminado – le dijo James mientras se levantaba y acompañaba a la chica hacia la puerta para despedirla.

- Esto está hecho. Adiós, y gracias de nuevo.

Una vez se había ido, James se dirigió hacia Lily.

- Así que tenemos un problema? Ya decía yo que todo estaba yendo demasiado bien…

- Había venido para preguntarte sobre un trabajo? – le preguntó la pelirroja sin hacer caso a lo que él había dicho.

- Sí, es la hija de Duncan, aquél que iba a nuestro curso, recuerdas? Contactó con Sam para pedirle si yo podía ayudar a su hija que estaba haciendo un trabajo sobre Quidditch. Al principio le dije que no podía porque tenía demasiado trabajo pero insistió tanto…

- Claro… - dijo Lily sonriendo para sus adentros. Aquella chica debía tener como máximo quince años y ella….En fin… Mira que pensar que podía ser un ligue… Ahora le parecía una situación divertida.

….

James había quedado con Sirius en un bar cerca del estadio de Quidditch y mientras se dirigía hacia allí, pensaba en lo perfecto que estaba marchando todo. Había acertado con Lily, era una trabajadora increíblemente aplicada y además muy agradable. No se había imaginado que se lo pasaría tan bien con el proyecto y sin embargo… le hubiera gustado dedicarle todo el tiempo. Cuando llegó, su amigo ya lo esperaba.

- Qué tal? – lo saludó levantando el brazo.

- Muy bien, muy bien… y tú?

- Mejor que nunca – contestó el chico despreocupado.

- Y a qué se debe esta felicidad? No tendrá nada que ver con ningún tema de faldas no? – dijo James pícaramente mientras Sirius ponía cara de no saber porqué le decía esto – No crees que me deberías contar algo sobre cierta chica llamada Carol?

- Qué pasa con Carol? – se hizo el desentendido.

- Eso quiero que me cuentes…

- James no ha pasado nada. Aunque te cueste creerlo te lo digo de verdad. Quedamos muchísimas veces y lo pasamos genial, nunca había estado tan bien con ninguna chica. Normalmente cuando estoy con una sólo pienso en una cosa pero con ella…

- No querrías nada con ella?

- Bueno… sí, pero no sólo esto. Quiero decir… Si fuera otra chica ya haría tiempo que me hubiera lanzado, pero con ella estoy muy bien y no sé… no quiero estropearlo. Si nos enrolláramos después nos dejaríamos de ver, o nos seguiríamos viendo pero no sería lo mismo.

- Es que no hace falta que te enrolles y ya está. Podríais salir…

Sirius lo miró como si no supiera lo que es estar con alguien. Hacía tanto tiempo que había decido que no querría nada serio con ninguna chica, que no se acordaba que existiera esta posibilidad. Debería pensar en ello? Podría funcionar? La verdad es que Carol era increíble…

…

Los días fueron pasando y el proyecto no cesaba. Lily y James ya habían hecho bastantes reuniones con el ministro y las obras iban viento en popa a toda vela.

Carol y Sirius empezaban a plantearse de verdad el hecho de salir juntos puesto que los últimos días habían estado pensando, cada uno por su lado, que seguramente no perderían nada por intentarlo y que a lo mejor valía la pena arriesgarse.

Era lunes por la tarde cuando James entró en el despacho de Lily:

- Me tengo que ir – dijo seriamente plantado delante del escritorio de la chica.

- Bueno, no te preocupes, ya lo termino yo, no queda casi nada – le contestó la chica.

- No, no. Tengo que irme de Inglaterra y creo que será por bastante tiempo. Me voy con el equipo y no creo que tenga mucho tiempo para pensar en el proyecto.

* * *

Tercer capítulo!!!! Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis algún review! Va… porfi….

Muchas gracias a Chika Black, d41g0, monse evans, Trixi.black, roo y a Lucía por sus reviews del chap 2!!! Espero que este también os guste y sino decidmelo!!!!

El cuarto chap seguramente se llamará _Sentimientos._

Espero que os guste el fic y así empezaré otro!

Besos llenos de salud y felicidad a tods!!!


	4. Sentimientos

- Me tengo que ir – dijo seriamente plantado delante del escritorio de la chica.

- Bueno, no te preocupes, ya lo termino yo, no queda casi nada – le contestó la chica.

- No, no. Tengo que irme de Inglaterra y creo que será por bastante tiempo. Me voy con el equipo y no creo que tenga mucho tiempo para pensar en el proyecto.

…

**4.Sentimientos**

****

Lily se quedó helada, sin hablar.

- Bueno… Sólo alguna semana no? – consiguió balbucear.

- En principio un mes, pero puedes llamarme siempre que quieras y para cualquier cosa.

La pelirroja asintió con una débil sonrisa al mismo tiempo que James se disponía a salir. Porqué estaba tan triste? Al fin y al cabo sólo iba a ser un mes, no había para tanto… Lily suspiró, estaba enamorada hasta las pestañas de él y el sólo hecho de pensar que no lo vería cada día la ponía enferma. Se había vuelto totalmente dependiente de él, y eso era lo peor que le podía haber pasado.

Llegó a casa y se quedó sentada en el sofá, pensando. Al cabo de media hora se oyó la voz alegre de Carol que se dirigió hacia la sala de estar y se encontró con Lily que seguía allí.

- Lils! Qué pasa?? – dijo la chica con cara de susto y sentándose al lado de su amiga. No le gustaba nada la cara que hacía, parecía a punto de llorar – Te encuentras bien?

- Sí… Bueno… - contestó con voz temblosa – Creo… Creo que debería dejar lo del orfanato. Carol la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Pero que ha pasado? Te ha hecho algo James?

- No, no, pero es que…

Lily se lo contó todo a su amiga. Que James se tenía que ir y cómo le había sentado la noticia. Se había dado cuenta que su estado de ánimo y su vida giraban alrededor de James, y esto no podía ser. Ella tenía que olvidarse de él para poder rehacer su vida sin depender de él, y el proyecto sólo había conseguido que se enamorara más, si es que esto era posible. Durante todo ese tiempo había sido tan encantador y había pasado unos días tan fabulosos, que ahora veía imposible que algún día se olvidara de él y lo dejara de querer. La chica estaba destrozada.

Carol escuchó pacientemente a su amiga y la abrazó:

- Lils… Entiendo que lo quieras dejar, pero a lo mejor no es el momento. El proyecto está muy avanzado y si ahora James se va tú eres imprescindible. Si no quieres seguir lo entenderé, no es cuestión de que te estés haciendo daño, pero a lo mejor puedes intentar aguantar hasta el final y después ya te alejarás de él. Además si estos días no está va a ser más fácil.

Lily asintió mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que le resbalaba por la mejilla. Iba a seguir, lo tenía decidido, lo haría por todos aquellos niños, y después ya vería lo que haría con James, aunque sabía que iba a ser muy duro.

…

James entró corriendo en su despacho. El vuelo salía al cabo de pocas horas y se había dejado de enviar unos informes muy importantes para la liga de los alevines del club. Quería pedirle a Sam que lo hiciera por él pero ésta había pedido unos días de baja porque su madre había ingresado en el hospital. Dio un portazo y se dirigió rápidamente hacia su escritorio. No lo podría terminar sin llegar tarde al aeropuerto y se estaba empezando a estresar mucho. Lily, que estaba en el despacho contiguo se acercó a ver qué le pasaba al chico que no paraba de soltar improperios.

- Qué pasa James?

- Tengo que enviar todos estos informes y voy a hacer tarde – le soltó sin ni siquiera mirarla a la cara de lo ajetreado que estaba.

- Si quieres ya lo hago yo. A mi no me cuesta nada y a ti te va a coger algo si sigues así. Deberías sentarte y tranquilizarte – le dijo la pelirroja tranquilamente. James levantó la cabeza.

- Seguro?

- Claro. Vamos siéntate un momento, te voy a hacer un té – Lily se fue y volvió con una taza para el chico que la había obedecido y estaba sentado – sólo se tienen que enviar?

- Sí, pero son cincuenta copias y trae mucho tiempo – contestó el moreno cogiendo la taza y bebiendo un sorbo.

- Pues ya me encargo yo. Ve tranquilo al aeropuerto y no te preocupes que lo voy a hacer ahora mismo – dijo la chica sentándose a su lado.

Estuvieron callados el tiempo que tardó James a acabarse el te, cada uno pensando en sus cosas. El chico se levantó y fue a dejar la taza en su sitio mientras la pelirroja empezó a doblar cartas y a meterlas en sobres para dárselas a la lechuza de la oficina.

- Lily – dijo James entrando en su despacho antes de irse para recoger sus cosas – Muchas gracias.

La chica sonrió y se quedó mirando cómo se marchaba. Suspiró. Iba a ser tremendamente difícil olvidarse de él, pero por ahora no haría nada para sacárselo de la cabeza puesto que era imposible si trabajaban en el mismo proyecto. Decidió que sería fuerte, que conseguiría sacar adelante el orfanato y que no dejaría que James supiera lo que ella sentía. Algunas veces lo hubiera podido intuir puesto que ella siempre era muy agradable.

…

- Quieres contarme algo? – preguntó de repente Carol que estaba sentada junto a Sirius en un bar del centro de Londres. El chico estaba muy extraño, no la miraba cuando hablaban y no paraba de moverse, como si estuviera nervioso.

- No, porqué? – contestó él sin mirarla.

Carol le cogió la mano instintivamente y Sirius, sorprendido por este gesto, levantó por fin la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Suspiró y desvió la mirada otra vez.

- Quieres que demos un paseo? –preguntó la chica.

El chico asintió y se levantaron para pagar. Ambos tenían ganas de decir lo que sentían pero no se atrevían. Sirius había decidido hablar con ella aquel mismo día pero no se veía capaz. Nunca había estado tan nervioso. Salieron del café y se dirigieron andando en silencio hacia el parque más cercano. Estuvieron un buen rato caminando bien cerca el uno del otro a causa del frío pero sin decir palabra. De vez en cuando se miraban de reojo, y cuando sus miradas se encontraban Sirius la desviaba rápidamente. Decidió aguantarse los nervios y decirle de una vez lo que quería decirle, no podía ser que se sintiera tan inseguro, tenía miedo de que la chica le rechazara, pero si no se arriesgaba se arrepentiría.

- Carol… Yo… quería hablar contigo -le dijo mientras la miraba y moderaba el paso. Carol le sonrió débilmente y asintió- Sabes que en Hogwarts no nos llevábamos muy bien y de echo nunca habíamos hablado demasiado y no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos de verdad… Y bueno, desde que empezamos la carrera tampoco habíamos coincidido demasiado porque hacíamos diferentes turnos y aunque no nos evitáramos expresamente parecía que estuviéramos escapando los unos de los otros porque nunca hemos estado juntos… Y… desde que empezamos a conocernos, desde la fiesta… bueno… pues he tenido la oportunidad de conocerte mejor y siempre que hemos quedado me lo he pasado genial, siempre me divierto contigo y nunca había estado tan cómodo con alguien, puedo hablar de todo y contarte lo que sea porque me das confianza y bueno… lo único que quería decirte a pesar del rollo que te he metido es... que… te quiero.

Sirius la miró directamente a los ojos para ver la reacción de la chica. Los nervios que tenía hacía dos segundos le habían pasado, le había dicho lo que quería y se sentía seguro de habérselo dicho. Carol se había quedado de piedra y su corazón latía con fuerza, no lo podía creer, no podía articular palabra y veía que el chico la miraba esperando una respuesta. Se acercó paulatinamente hacia él y le acarició el pelo. Esto fue suficiente respuesta para él que terminó de cubrir la distancia que los separaba y la besó. Primero sus labios se rozaron dulcemente y después profundizaron el beso con pasión. Cuando se separaron, sus ojos brillaban de alegría y parecían reír. No hacía falta que se dijeran nada, los dos sabían lo que el otro sentía en aquel momento.

….

- Qué!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –chilló la pelirroja emocionada cuando Carol le contó que se había besado con Sirius- Y ahora qué? Estáis juntos? Os vais a casar?

Carol sonrió mientras Lily ya empezaba a numerar todo lo que haría falta para la boda. Había estado toda la tarde con Sirius y se sentía en una nube, nunca se había sentido tan bien.

- De momento no nos casamos –contestó la chica- pero ya puedo decirte oficialmente que Sirius es mi novio.

Lily empezó a abrazarla y a palmotear mientras felicitaba a su amiga. Estaba muy feliz por ella, nunca se lo hubiera podido imaginar, pero ahora le parecía genial.

Unos minutos más tarde, Sirius y James estaban teniendo una conversación similar aunque por teléfono. Sirius no cabía en si de alegría y James estaba muy contento por su amigo.

…

Pasaron dos semanas y la relación iba viento en popa. Sirius y Carol estaban en la etapa pegajosa, y como James no estaba en Londres, Lily tenía que soportar a la parejita todo el día en casa. Ella estaba muy atareada puesto que faltaba poco para poder inaugurar el orfanato, y sonreía cada vez que veía a los enamorados. Casi cada día hablaba con James por teléfono ya que las decisiones que tenía que tomar eran muy importantes y quería que él estuviera de acuerdo con todo para no tener ningún malentendido que pudiera generar algún problema en el futuro.

Era lunes por la mañana, sólo faltaban dos semanas para que el moreno volviera y Lily hablaba con él de los últimos permisos y las obras de la casa, que casi ya estaba lista.

- Entonces si hoy envío las solicitudes crees que podremos inaugurar el orfanato en un mes y medio?

- Sí, seguramente ya estará todo en regla, estos trámites no son tan largos como los que hemos necesitado hasta ahora –contestó James secamente.

- Y qué tal con el equipo? Nunca te pregunto como os va y esto que te llamo casi cada día –dijo la pelirroja intentando establecer una conversación que no fuera de trabajo y viendo que el moreno estaba muy seco.

- Si… Me llamas cada día…Oye Lily –dijo de pronto el chico con tono un poco borde- es mejor que no me vuelvas a llamar.

- Por qué? –preguntó sorprendida. No le había gustado el tono del moreno ni lo que le había dicho y se estaba poniendo de mal humor.

- Bueno… Necesitamos mucha concentración y no puedo dar el máximo si también pienso en el proyecto.

- Ya…

- Bueno te dejo que tengo que entrenar. Adiós.

James colgó el teléfono rápidamente sin dejar contestar a la pelirroja y se quedó serio y triste con el aparato en la mano. Suspiró. Sí que era verdad que no se podía concentrar, pero no por pensar en el proyecto sino por pensar en ella. No sabía porqué pero cada día esperaba su llamada y estos últimos días se había dado cuenta que la tenía todo el rato en la cabeza y sonreía cada vez que pensaba en ella. Era una sensación extraña porque cuando pensaba en ella se sentía feliz, era como si de repente se hubiera vuelto una persona indispensable para él. Sus compañeros le habían dicho un día en broma que debía estar enamorado porque no dejaba de hacer sonrisitas tontas y todo el día estaba en la luna. Esto no le había gustado nada pero cuando los últimos días se fijó y vio que así era, decidió dejar de hablar con Lily, así seguramente le pasaría.

…

Era martes, habían pasado dos semanas desde la última conversación entre James y Lily, y ésta, aunque se mosqueó con el comportamiento del chico, había decidido no hacerle caso e intentar que le afectara lo mínimo. Había hablado con su amiga y ella estaba de acuerdo en que cuando él llegara el día siguiente, no tenía que notar a la pelirroja rara ni diferente.

Sirius, que estaba al corriente de la situación y también pensaba que su amigo se había enamorado de Lily, esperó a James en su casa. Los dos se dieron un fuerte abrazo y empezaron a hablar de todo lo que no se habían contado por móvil los últimos días, hasta que salió el tema de Lily.

- James, debes ser sensato –le dijo Sirius seriamente a su amigo- mira, yo tampoco me podía creer que me hubiera enamorado de Carol y también pensé que nunca podría salir algo bueno si estaba con ella y ya ves… Nunca he sido más feliz.

James no contestó y se fue a dejar la maleta en su cuarto. Había decidido hablar sólo lo imprescindible con la pelirroja ahora que había vuelto. Aunque las últimas dos semanas que él estaba de viaje no habían hablado, seguía en su cabeza, seguía pensando todo el día en ella.

…

- Ei! Qué tal James? – preguntó Lily jovialmente y como si nada hubiera pasado cuando el chico entró en la oficina – Qué bien que os clasificasteis, vi el último partido por el digital y la verdad es que sufrí un poco… Fue tan justo… Por cierto, tienes que ir a ver el orfanato, está precioso! Creo que en dos semanas lo podremos inaugurar porqué sólo falta que los del ministerio me contesten las últimas peticiones. Si quieres vamos a la hora de comer.

- No, ya iré más tarde – contestó muy borde y serio el chico. Sólo al entrar y ver a la pelirroja sonriente, había hecho que su corazón se pusiera a palpitar con fuerza, y esto le hacía ponerse de peor humor porque veía que su amigo tenía razón, la chica le gustaba mucho. Entró en su despacho sin decirle nada más.

Lily se quedó plantada con las hojas que tenía en aquel momento en la mano. Porqué la trataba así? Ella lo quería como nadie y él la despreciaba. No sabía porqué su actitud hacia ella había cambiado tanto, pero no iba a dejar que él viese que esto la destrozaba. Siguió su trabajo intentando no pensar en él, aunque cada vez que escuchaba su puerta miraba de reojo hacia el pasillo para verle pasar. No paró para comer, se quedó para terminar todo lo que tenía, si estaba ocupada no tendría tanto tiempo para auto compadecerse. Salió tarde de la oficina y llegó cansada a casa.

…

- Qué!!! – le dijo James enfadado a Sirius – te digo que no quiero verla y que voy a intentar hablar lo menos posible con ella para sacármela de la cabeza y hoy tenemos que ir a comer juntos?

- Oye Prongs, ya basta de hacer el niño pequeño. A Carol y a mi nos hace ilusión ir a comer los cuatro juntos, y me da igual que no quieras aceptar que estas loco por Lily y que te comportes como un crío. Ahora te arreglas y vienes con nosotros, y harás el favor de comportarte.

James no dijo nada al ver que su amigo hablaba en serio y estaba enfadado. Cuando Sirius usaba aquel tono no se podía discutir con él, así que se dirigió hacia la ducha.

No muy lejos de allí, Carol le decía a Lily que los cuatro habían quedado para ir a cenar en un restaurante.

- Vaya… No creo que al señor Potter le haga demasiada ilusión que venga, últimamente se comporta como un cretino, parece que hayamos vuelto a los viejos tiempos, cuando estábamos en Hogwarts y pasaba de mí y se paseaba por el castillo como si fuera un dios.

- Vamos Lils, no será tanto… Seguro que lo pasamos bien.

…

Al cabo de una hora y media Sirius y James llegaban al restaurante. Se sentaron y esperaron a que llegaran las chicas. Cuando éstas entraron Sirius se levantó para dar un beso a su chica y James se quedó pasmado mirando a Lily. Estaba más guapa que nunca y no podía dejar de mirarla. Ella notó que el chico no le sacaba la mirada de encima pero se sentó sin decirle nada a pesar del descaro.

Había un poco de tensión en la mesa. James no paraba de mirar a Lily pero no le decía nada, cuando ella se dirigía hacia él, se limitaba a cambiar la expresión de su cara intentado que fuera de fastidio y la contestaba con monosílabos.

Al final la chica se cansó, estaba harta de que la tratase así, no le decía nada, pero no quería seguir sintiéndose humillada.

- Oye, para de mirarme – le espetó de pronto.

- Perdona? Yo no te miro, más te gustaría a ti… - contestó James cogiendo una pose arrogante.

- A no? Pues para tu información, desviar los ojos hacia mi persona todo el rato es mirarme, acaso no sabes lo que significa este verbo?

- Que no te estoy mirando! No hay nada que mirar y si lo hago es porque me fastidia tener que estar comiendo contigo.

- Pues si tanto te molesto no sé porqué pediste mi ayuda para hacer el proyecto – Lily estaba empezando a temblar. Se sentía fatal y el chico la estaba destrozando, sentía que quería llorar pero no quería hacerlo puesto que no quería que él la viera así.

- Vaya, resulta que la inteligente ya no es tan inteligente. Te lo dije porque sabía que eres tan rara que no tienes vida social y que dedicarías todo el tiempo en el proyecto. Así me sacaba trabajo de encima, pero trabajar contigo es un suplicio!

Esto fue demasiado para Lily que no pudo reprimirse y las lágrimas empezaron a caerle mejillas abajo. Se levantó y se quedó de pie mirándolo, mirando al chico que quería y que la había herido hasta lo más hondo. Todo el mundo le decía que era una chica muy fuerte, pero James la hacia vulnerable y ahora la estaba viendo llorar.

Sirius y Carol miraban la escena boquiabiertos, no podían creer lo que se estaban diciendo sus amigos y ni siquiera habían podido reaccionar para parar la discusión.

Lily, de repente, cogió sus cosas y se marchó casi corriendo del restaurante.

…..

* * *

Por fin el capítulo 4! Espero que os guste y que me dejéis muchos reviews. Muchisimas gracias a julipotter, luna712, monse evans, Trixi.Black, ALI TONKS BLACK y a Chika Black por sus reviews del chap. 3. También muchas gracias a la gente de la Mafia Merodeadora para dejar que comparta con ellos mis fics y la pasión por Harry Potter. Les dedico a todos ellos este chap.

Espero subir prontito el capítulo 5 que va a ser el último!

Muchos besitos a tods y muchas gracias por los reviews! Me hacen taaaan felizzz….

mary potter10


	5. Éxito

Último capítulo!!!!!!!!! Pido mil disculpas por el retraso. Espero que les guste y me dejen un review. Sin ellos no habría terminado esta historia y no tendría sentido que escribiera. Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí!!

Para la gente de la Mafia Merodeadora y toda la gente que me lee y me deja reviews.

* * *

Esto fue demasiado para Lily que no pudo reprimirse y las lágrimas empezaron a caerle mejillas abajo. Se levantó y se quedó de pie mirándolo, mirando al chico que quería y que la había herido hasta lo más hondo. Todo el mundo le decía que era una chica muy fuerte, pero James la hacia vulnerable y ahora la estaba viendo llorar.

Sirius y Carol miraban la escena boquiabiertos, no podían creer lo que se estaban diciendo sus amigos y ni siquiera habían podido reaccionar para parar la discusión.

Lily, de repente, cogió sus cosas y se marchó casi corriendo del restaurante.

* * *

**5. Éxito**

****

Carol, que no había podido reaccionar ante la discusión de sus amigos, cogió casi al instante sus cosas y se levantó para seguir a la pelirroja.

- Te llamo mañana Sirius – le dio un beso rápido y se fue por el mismo sitio por donde se había ido su amiga, pero no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de reproche e incredulidad a James.

Éste bajo la cabeza avergonzado y miró a su amigo que aún no había reaccionado.

- Dios mío, qué he hecho… - James suspiró y puso la cabeza entre sus manos – dime algo Sirius… Me acabo de comportar como un crío verdad? He hecho lo mismo que hacia en Hogwarts. Has visto como se ha ido…llorando…

James estaba destrozado. Casi en el mismo instante que hablaba con la pelirroja se había arrepentido de lo que decía. Lily le gustaba tanto, y él era tan orgulloso e incapaz de reconocer sus sentimientos que había herido a la chica y se había herido a él mismo. Ahora sí que lo tenía claro… la quería, y su estupidez seguramente iba a provocar que ella nunca más le mirara a la cara.

…

Lily estaba destrozada. Caminaba por las calles sin rumbo fijo, como perdida. Aquello había sido demasiado, toda la vida había querido a James y ahora veía claramente que por nada del mundo podría funcionar. Tenía que alejarse para siempre de él. El orfanato ya estaba casi acabado, iría a buscar sus cosas al despacho y dejaría que él terminase de firmar los últimos permisos y lo inaugurara. Al cabo de dos horas de andar se dirigió hacia casa. Estaba agotada física i mentalmente y le dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Carol mordiéndose las uñas al lado de la ventana. No había podido alcanzar a su amiga y estaba histérica porque ésta no llegaba.

- Lily… - Carol fue hacia la pelirroja y la abrazo. Se sentaron en el sofá y se fue a prepararle una taza de te. No le había dicho nada puesto que sabía que no tendría ganas de hablar.

- Gracias – dijo Lily cuando Carol le dio la taza. Se lo bebió tranquilamente y se fue a su habitación. Era tarde pero no podía dormir, así que volvió al sofá y se quedó mirando la tele aunque no se fijaba en lo que veía, su cabeza estaba en otro sitio.

Cuando Carol se despertó la mañana siguiente, se encontró a su amiga dormida en el sofá, ni siquiera se había cambiado la ropa del día antes. La tapó con una manta y se fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer. En aquel momento sonó el teléfono.

- Carol? Cómo está?

- Hola cariño… Como quieres que esté… destrozada.

- Habéis hablado?

- No, no… ayer estaba muy mal, espero que hoy se despierte un poco mejor. No entiendo lo de James.

- Es tonto. Él también estaba mal ayer, no quería decirle todo lo que le dijo. De hecho me he quedado a dormir en su casa. Estuvimos hablando hasta muy tarde. La quiere Carol…

- La quiere??? Bueno, de hecho no es nada extraño, podría haberlo imaginado aunque menuda manera de demostrarlo que tiene el chico…

- Sí, ya lo sé. Se dio cuenta cuando estuvo jugando fuera y cogió miedo a enamorarse. Ya sabes como es… nunca en la vida había sentido algo así, y ahora Lily significa algo importante, siente lo que nunca había sentido por ninguna chica. Claro que esto no es excusa, a mi me pasó lo mismo contigo…

Carol sonrió, tenía tanta suerte de estar con Sirius, ojalá su amiga pudieses ser tan feliz como ella lo era con Sirius.

- ¿Crees que lo podrán arreglar? – le preguntó el chico.

- No sé, creo que va ser difícil. Lily lleva toda la vida enamorada de él y no se va a desenamorar por lo de ayer, pero no creo que le pueda perdonar tan fácilmente. Claro que si lo que dices es verdad y James la quiere… Tienen que arreglarlo!

- Bueno, espero que James lo intente de todas las maneras posibles porque ahora ha visto claramente que es estúpido lo que ha hecho y que no se puede luchar contra los sentimientos.

- Pues a ver que pasa… Esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde.

- Sí… Te llamo al mediodía vale? Y si hoy quieres quedarte todo el día con ella no te preocupes, ya nos veremos mañana.

- Sí, un beso.

- Un beso amor, hasta luego.

…

James estuvo escuchando toda la conversación de su amigo y le hizo una mirada interrogadora cuando éste colgó.

- Va a ser difícil amigo….

James asintió tristemente, la había cagado, como pudo ser tan estúpido!

- Lo voy a intentar, Sirius, lo voy a intentar.

No muy lejos de allí, la pelirroja se despertó cuando su amiga colgó el teléfono.

- Buenos días – le dijo Carol – quieres café? Ahora voy a prepararlo.

- Sí, gracias – la pelirroja se sentó en un taburete de la cocina – que voy a hacer Carol?

La chica dejó la cafetera y se sentón al lado de su amiga.

- Pues tirar adelante, como siempre, y sería bueno que hablaras con James.

La pelirroja alzó las cejas.

- Estas loca? No pienso hablar en la vida con ese cretino – dijo levantándose – no quiero saber nunca más nada de él. Voy a ducharme que estoy hecha un desastre.

….

Los días pasaron, James intentó por todos los medios hablar con Lily: la llamaba e iba a su casa, pero ella ni siquiera quería verle. Recogió todo lo que tenía en su despacho cuando él estaba entrenando con el equipo y sólo le dejó una nota encima de su mesa:

_Espero que el proyecto vaya bien y los niños puedan ser felices. No voy a venir a la inauguración. Deja de llamarme porque no te quiero ver ni saber nada de ti. _

_Lily Evans_

James le enseñó la nota a su amigo.

- Que esperabas?

- Si ya lo sé… Por lo menos he sabido algo de ella, en todos estos días me ha evitado de tal manera que ni la he visto ni he escuchado su voz, nada de nada, suerte que Carol nos mantiene informados que sino… – dijo tristemente.

- James ahora debes centrarte en el partido, dentro de una semana es la final y no puedes dejar que esto te influya, debéis ganar.

- Es que vamos a ganar Sirius, te lo aseguro, voy a jugar lo mejor que pueda por ella, aunque seguro que ni me verá, lo voy a hacer. No me voy a rendir por nada en el mundo, es lo más importante que tengo y lo voy a hacer todo pensando en ella.

Sirius asintió nada convencido. No veía como ella podía ayudarle a ganar, más bien creía que toda la situación lo iba a entristecer y que le haría jugar mal, pero James era James.

…

Faltaban dos días para el partido de James, y la prensa no dejaba de hablar del gran encuentro, el más importante del año.

Lily lo seguía evitando y ni siquiera leía el periódico ni miraba la tele para no tener que verle ni en fotografías.

Además el orfanato ya estaba listo para inaugurar y se iba a hacer una merienda para celebrarlo, con todos los niños y los maestros y personal que se había contratado. Sería el día después de la gran final, y Sirius y Carol también iban a asistir.

- Y ahora qué Lily?

- Ahora qué de qué? – preguntó la chica que no entendía la pregunta de su amiga.

- Por favor, Lily. Has visto lo que has hecho durante estas semanas? Sólo sales de casa cuando sabes que él esta entrenando o en reuniones o estudiando, nunca contestas el teléfono por si es él, no abres la puerta a nadie por miedo de verle a él y yo no paro de decirle mentiras. Si antes tenías la vida determinada por él hasta el punto de querer hacer horario de mañanas en la universidad para no encontrártelo, ahora la cosa es mucho peor. Es más, es insufrible. No puedes seguir así, y yo tampoco.

- Tienes razón… creo que tendría que irme a vivir fuera de Inglaterra para no tener que verle en la tele y para que no me persiga.

- Què? Estas loca? Lily de verdad, ya basta! – dijo la chica enfurecida.

- Es que no puedes entenderlo Carol! Es que no entiendes que le sigo queriendo y sólo verle me está matando? – contestó chillando Lily.

- No, la que no entiendes nada eres tú. Él también te quiere Lily!

-Qué???? – la pelirroja se había quedado blanca.

- Sí Lily, me lo dijo Sirius y todo este tiempo que he estado con James me he dado cuenta de que es verdad.

- Es imposible…

- No, no lo es.

- Pues no me lo creo! Y aunque fuera cierto… Me da igual! No quiero saber nada de él – dijo chillando al pelirroja. Estaba temblando, no se podía creer lo que le decía su amiga, pero en el fondo sabía que no la estaba engañando, sabía que la insistencia de James no era sólo para arreglarlo como amigos.

- Para de decir tonterías! Tú le quieres y él te quiere, se equivocó y se pasó contigo, cierto, pero está arrepentido, quiere arreglar las cosas y no para de demostrarte que hará lo que sea. Si no ha entrado en esta casa por la fuerza es porque en realidad te respeta por encima de todo, porque te aseguro que está loco por ti y que te quiere por encima de todo. Y tú ni siquiera dejas que hable contigo, eres una cobarde porque no te atreves a verle y hasta llegas a decir estupideces como que te irás de Inglaterra. Acaso oyes lo que dices?

Lily se quedó helada ante el tono que había usado Carol, nunca había visto a su amiga así, pero es que ahora la que tenía miedo era ella. Sabía que si hablaban le perdonaría y tenía miedo que le hiciera daño si estaban juntos. Esto era lo que verdaderamente le impedía hablar con él y lo que le daba miedo. Ya había supuesto que a lo mejor él se había enamorado de ella, porque no era normal la insistencia y los mensajes que le daba Carol de parte de él.

Carol la conocía muy bien y moderó el tono de voz ya que sabía que la situación de su amiga era difícil y que lo estaba pasando mal. Pero no quería que se equivocara en su decisión de no querer saber nada de James!

- Lily… Sé que te da miedo, pero puedes tener lo que siempre has querido y permites que el miedo y la incertidumbre te priven de ello. Estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Te das cuenta, puedes tenerle! No dejes que el miedo te domine, sé valiente.

Lily no dijo nada. Se fue hacia su habitación como si fuera un fantasma, su amiga tenía razón, estaba muerta de miedo y sólo el pensar en encontrarse con él hacia que los nervios la derrumbaran.

- Tienes razón en pensar que puede ir mal y que te puede hacer daño, sabes que esta posibilidad existe, pero si no te arriesgas nunca lo sabrás, y también puede que te estés perdiendo la posibilidad de ser feliz de verdad.

Lily escuchó estas últimas palabras de su amiga mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto. Carol sabía que había sido dura con Lily pero ella sí que había visto y hablado con James, y estaba segura que él la quería y que podían ser felices. No quería que su amiga se perdiera lo que ella también estaba viviendo con Sirius, porque era lo más bonito que había vivido en toda la vida.

…

El día del partido llegó, y Carol se fue con Sirius a verlo. Lily se quedó sola en casa. Había pensado mucho en lo que le había dicho su amiga, y sabía que tenía razón. Qué debía hacer? Estaba muy confusa. James estaba jugando la final y en realidad deseaba poder estar con él y animarle… No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando decidió abrir el televisor. En aquel momento estaban enfocando a James y el comentarista decía que nunca se le había visto tan concentrado, además su equipo había empezado con mucha fuerza. Lily consiguió serenarse ya que estaba nerviosísima, aunque no podía quedarse sentada. Iba dando vueltas por la casa e iba mirando como iban. Al cabo de dos horas se escucharon petardos y la oscuridad de la noche se llenó de cohetes y fuegos artificiales de seguidores e hinchas. Habían ganado contra el anterior campeón de Europa, los Renards de Lyon. Se esperaba que fuera un partido larguísimo pero habían podido ganar con facilidad gracias a la efectividad del cazador. James estaba eufórico y muchos de sus compañeros empezaron a llorar de la emoción.

Lily se sentó en el sofá y vio la celebración de los aficionados y de los jugadores. Cuando levantaron la copa todo el público exploto de alegría. Chillando, saltando, cantando, levantando las banderas, llorando, abrazándose unos a otros… En aquel momento pararon la retransmisión para dar paso a publicidad, y Lily se quedó sin ver la imagen del público haciendo la ola. Cuando volvieron a conectar con el campo, algunos jugadores estaban siendo entrevistados.

- Y aquí tenemos el capitán con la copa – dijo Mike, el comentarista, acercándose a James – Qué es lo que sientes al haber conseguido este gran triunfo?

- Bueno, estoy muy contento, hemos tenido que trabajar muy duro para llegar hasta aquí, pero el partido ha sido menos complicado de lo que creía. Estábamos todos muy concentrados y con muchas ganas y esto ha hecho que fuéramos a por todas.

- Sabemos que no acostumbras a dedicar los títulos, pero te gustaría dedicar este a alguien en especial?

- Sí. Se lo quiero dedicar a la persona que más quiero en el mundo, que me hubiera gustado que estése pero que seguramente ni siquiera habrá visto el partido.

- Vaya, parece que estamos viviendo algo insólito, James Potter no acostumbra a hacer estas declaraciones – dijo el comentarista mientras James hacía una sonrisa con un aire triste – hay algo más que quisieras decirle a esta persona?

- Sí, pero supongo que este no es el lugar adecuado, así que me limitaré a decirle que… la quiero mucho y que espero que algún día pueda perdonarme.

- Muchas gracias James, esperamos que así sea.

- Gracias a vosotros – contestó el jugador despidiéndose.

- Pues hasta aquí la retransmisión desde el campo, demos paso a Karen para que nos cuente como se está viviendo este momento en Manchester, otro lugar donde los seguidores han tomado las calles que están llenas de banderas y cantos.

Lily estaba sentada en el sofá y no se lo podía creer, James había dicho que la quería por televisión, esto no era propio de él. Siempre era muy cauto con su vida privada y no hacia ni un solo comentario. Seguro que los programas del corazón se le tirarían encima para preguntarle el porque de esas palabras y a quién iban dirigidas.

Carol llegó pronto en casa puesto que creía que la pelirroja estaría mal y quería estar con ella. Había podido felicitar y hablar con James, y Sirius se había quedado con él para celebrar el título con sus compañeros de equipo.

Cuando entró en casa se encontró a su amiga en el sofá, con la tele apagada y muy blanca.

-Lily! Estas bien? – le preguntó preocupada mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Sí – contestó la chica muy bajito y asintiendo con la cabeza – he visto el partido.

- En serio?

- Sí, y también las declaraciones de James.

- …

- Sabes lo que ha dicho?

- Sí, he hablado con él un momento justo antes de venir y me lo ha dicho – dijo mientras Lily volvía a asentir – pensaba que no habrías visto el partido y que no serviría de nada.

- Sabes? He tomado una decisión. No sé si es lo correcto, pero ahora estoy segura de querer hacerlo. Después de lo que me dijiste anoche… y el partido de hoy… He decidido que mañana iré a la inauguración de la residencia y hablaré con James. Voy a arriesgarme. Tenías razón en todo lo que me dijiste.

- En serio????????? – Carol no se podía creer lo que estaba diciendo la pelirroja y se le tiró encima para abrazarla – no lo puedo creer!!!!

Las dos chicas se pusieron a reír y a abrazarse y Lily hasta se puso a llorar.

- Estoy orgullosa de la decisión que has tomado. No te preocupes que todo irá bien, ya verás.

- Eso espero… pero estoy un poco nerviosa – contestó Lily sonriendo y secándose las lágrimas que le bajaban por las mejillas de los nervios.

- Le vas a dar una buena sorpresa a James. Presiento que en dos días vas a ser la mujer más feliz de la tierra.

…

Cuando se despertaron el día siguiente, la mañana era clara y hacía un sol radiante. Las chicas se ducharon y arreglaron la casa que estaba patas para arriba. Carol se fue pronto porque había quedado con Sirius. Irían a comer y después directamente hacia el orfanato. Antes de marcharse la chica abrazó a Lily y le dijo que la esperaba allí.

…

Todo el mundo ya estaba en el jardín del orfanato y James hizo un mini discurso. Estaba muy apagado porque el orfanato le recordaba más que nada a la pelirroja. Se habían hecho todas las presentaciones del personal y se había explicado el funcionamiento del orfanato y las relaciones y ayudas que recibiría. Estaban empezando a merendar, y Carol dudaba que la pelirroja llegara. Pero entonces se abrió la puerta y apareció, más guapa que nunca y un poco nerviosa. James no la vio puesto que estaba hablando con John, el maestro de matemáticas, pero Carol se acercó a ella y la animó para que fuera a hablar con el chico.

- Hola James

El chico se quedó quieto y se giró poco a poco. Si no se equivocaba, aquella era la voz de la pelirroja.

- Ho..ola –contestó él sin poder creérselo.

- Ha quedado muy bonito – dijo ella un poco nerviosa señalando con la cabeza el edificio.

- Sí, está bien.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir. James aún no había podido reaccionar y no le salía nada de lo que le había querido decir durante todos aquellos días, y ella también estaba bloqueada al tenerle delante.

- Felicidades por la victoria de ayer.

- Ah! Gracias. Viste el partido?

Ella asintió y se quedó mirándole a los ojos. James se dio cuenta que la pelirroja estaba allí para arreglar las cosas, y aunque no sabía ni entendía porqué la chica había cambiado de opinión al querer verle, se dijo que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad ni a dejar que volviera a cambiarla.

- Quieres que te enseñe cómo ha quedado la parte trasera del jardín?

- Claro- contestó la chica.

Los chicos se fueron del grupo de gente y niños que jugaban y comían alegremente. Sirius y Carol intercambiaron miradas cómplices y sonrieron.

James le enseñó la parte trasera del jardín y después de cruzar cuatro palabras se quedaron callados, mirándose el uno al otro. James se acercó a la chica y le acarició el pelo.

- Lily yo…lo siento…

- No hace falta que digas nada… creo que ya te he perdonado - le dijo la pelirroja sonriendo y acercándose a él. No quería que le pidiera perdón, ya no estaba enfadada. James también sonrió y aún se le acercó más. Sus labios estaban rozándose. Entonces James la besó suavemente, no muy seguro de que la chica le devolviera el beso, pero Lily lo abrazó y profundizó el beso. El mundo paró para los chicos que tanto habían sufrido aquellos últimos días. Cuando se separaron, ninguno de los dos lo podía creer. Lily estaba con el chico del que había estado enamorada toda la vida, y James había conseguido romper la barrera que había entre ellos y ahora tenía en sus brazos a la chica que le quitaba el sueño todas las noches.

…

Era verano, y dos parejas cogidas de la mano paseaban por el Callejón Diagón. Carol, Sirius, James y Lily iban a pasar las vacaciones más fantásticas de toda su vida.

- Quién iba a decir hace unos años que terminaríamos así – dijo Carol.

Los chicos se pusieron a reír. Cuanta razón tenía Carol, la vida era una caja de sorpresas y nunca podrían saber qué rumbo iba a tomar. Eso sí, la esperanza y las ganas de luchar era lo último que debían perder.

* * *

Y aquí termina este fic. Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por todas los reviews. Espero que me digáis que tal os ha parecido este último. Lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo la historia, y aunque últimamente he tenido algún problemilla que me impedía terminarla, he sacado fuerzas para acabarla gracias a los reviews.

Sed felices!!!

**Travesura Realizada!**


End file.
